


Pretend Reality

by GideonFluff



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Identity Issues, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of bigotry/homophobia, Past Relationship(s), Physical Mutations, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonFluff/pseuds/GideonFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two members of the X-men get send on a mission to guard a club that has been targeted because it is mutant friendly. But there are some special circumstances that make it less of a standard mission than they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission Briefing

It had all started with a very awkward team session. The X-Men had just been informed that a local mutant friendly club was being targeted by bigots and the owner had humbly asked for their aid. As they soon found out, it was not only mutant friendly, but also a gay club. Double the bigotry was directed at them naturally.

„I don‘t see how this day and age people still give each other shit for liking hommes or femmes or both. What‘s it matter if you‘re havin‘ a good time, non?“ While Gambit‘s view on the whole issue was rather straightforward and simple, Logan found himself agreeing with it. Hell there were other things to give each other shit about that people could actually control. Like being an asshole.

Scott coughed lightly to direct attention back to himself and took the word again. „In any case, the owner is a mutant and he has been providing a safe space for mutants of various... orientations. Until now. I think we should send two of us there to watch over the place for a while until the bigots get bored and let off the place. If a big emergency situation arrives, we can still extract the two team members guarding the place.“

Logan grunted and took a sip of the beer bottle he had brought into the war room. „Wouldn‘t two known X-Men standing around the place attract even more attention?“ His statement was followed by a smile from Cyclops. It usually sent shivers down his spine when Scott smiled like this and this time was no exception. It usually meant something unpleasant was about to happen.

„Indeed. That is why the two agents sent in will be going undercover as a homosexual couple.“

That got him surprised stares from the rest of the team. Except from Gambit who grinned and had a hard time keeping from chuckling. It was almost a revelation that Scott Summers who was straighter than a ruler, would even know anything about other orientations. Sex-Ed in Xavier‘s School for the Gifted had been rather lacking until Remy had arrived.

Hank lifted one hairy paw. „I would volunteer to be part of this. This would be a good opportunity to show-“

But he was quickly interrupted by Cyclops. „Sorry Hank but you are not quite stealthy enough. Any other day, I‘d say yes, but since the two agents are only supposed to guard the place and not start a campaign to make people feel better about themselves we need a more subtle approach.“

The room was dead silent except for the sound of Logan taking a big gulp from his beer bottle. Luckily the uncomfortable silence was broken by Ororo who stepped up.

„Aren‘t you going to tell us who you are planning to send onto this mission, Scott? Or have you not decided yet?“ The atmosphere in the small room with the many monitors started to get tense. This was not an easy mission despite sounding trivial. They all could fight well, but acting was not exactly something they were all schooled in. And causing a scene was always a danger to how mutants were being perceived in public.

„Actually I think I just decided.“ Scott shot a pensive look over to Logan and Remy. The Cajun had decided to lean one elbow on the feral‘s head who took the transgression with a displeased grunt but let it happen.

„Wolverine and Gambit. This is your mission.“

Logan promptly choked on the rest of his beer.

„Tres bien! Remy will look for his flashiest clothes. Gotta fit into the crowd.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of course Logan had to argue with Scott over this decision.

„Are you insane, Slim?! What makes you think I‘m not gonna stand out like a sore thumb in a gay club?“ The shorter mutant had been angrily chewing on his cigar rather than smoking it while Scott, invisible to all, had rolled his eyes and then looked incredibly smug because he knew he had the edge this time.

„Because I know for a fact that you had some... relations with other men as well. Steve Rogers says hi by the way.“

That managed to quench the room in silence again for a few moments until Remy decided he wanted to take the occasion to tease Logan a bit.

„You had a liason with Captain America? Mon dieu, how is Remy gonna compare to Mr. Boyscout?“ He played the whole thing up by preening his hair a little and sighing loudly. Gambit never knew when it was a bad time to tease others.  
  
Ororo was staring open-mouthed. She had never suspected that her long-time friend played for the other team as well and was just as surprised by this as the rest of them. The only one who had known was Charles, who was currently smiling into his tea cup up in his office several floors above them.

Logan on the other hand had gone bright red both from embarrassment and anger and was covering his eyes with his meaty hands. He had hoped Steve wouldn‘t talk about their little crash into a bed _decades_ ago.

It wasn‘t the fact that Steve was a man that was making him uncomfortable, but the fact that Rogers was the shining example of a bright hero and nothing like Logan in the long run. It was like trying to imagine Cyclops and Gambit together. Completely ridiculous.  
  
But they had been lonely soldiers out in the field and things had happened. It would never have happened under normal circumstances. But that wasn't an excuse anyone would buy anyways.

„Fine. I‘ll do this stupid mission. If only for the poor guy owning that club. But you‘re buying me a six pack once this is over, Slim.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got a mission briefing folder from Scott and were told not to open it until they had arrived in their hotel room right across the club, Logan started to get a bad feeling. And he was right.

„.. I‘m gonna strangle Cyke when I come back.“

There were detailed instructions how both Remy and Logan had to play the part of a couple properly to not arouse suspicion, including helpful tips from Hank on how to achieve that.

„You better brush your teeth before we get to kissing practice, homme.“

That comment only bristled the Wolverine‘s mood further downwards. „How are you so damn nonchalant about this anyways? I wouldn‘t be surprised if you were put on a mission like this with Rogue but I‘m not your type, Gumbo.“

The Cajun chuckled and played around with those cards he always carried around before answering, sounding just a bit tense. „Non. Remy been hurt enough by that femme. And you better don‘t try and tell him what homme is his type because you don‘t know dat.“

That got a grunted affirmation. Fair enough.

Right when he was about to turn his face over to Remy to apologize, the Cajun had moved in to kiss him all of a sudden, which ended with Logan being stuck motionless in an awkward position, too surprise to even return the kiss.

„You really don‘t go around kissing other hommes much, Gambit can tell. That was almost as bad as trying to kiss Charles for dat bet with Hank..“ When he was about to try again, he got stopped by a very flustered feral.

„Wait a minute. I‘m gonna need the slow course to get used to this. Can‘t we start with something easier?“

As soon as Remy gave the nod, the Cajun found himself pounced onto the dingy bed by the Wolverine‘s massive but short frame and his pants ripped down to his knees. „Mon dieu! What are you doin‘?!“

Logan blinked and looked up from his current task of dragging down Gambit‘s underwear with his teeth. „Getting ready to blow you. What‘s it look like, bub?“

When all he got in return was a confused stare from Gambit, he tried to explain. „Sex is easy. It got nothing to do with acting all lovey-dovey. Just lust and instincts. I don‘t mind that part.“

That was when the bells started ringing for Remy, and not just because Logan was currently cradling his ‚bells‘ with one hand.

„You never kissed another homme before this?“

„Nope. I bit another guy's lip before. That count?“

„Non. We better follow Hank‘s practice then because public sex is frowned upon, as much fun as it is. Now get your hands off Remy‘s intimité. That is not romantic at all, mon amie.“


	2. Practice makes Proficient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature the guys trying out some of the things they practiced :D

As it turned out, they had a full day before they had to officially take their undercover guard posts at the club. Which left them with roughly 24 hours to practice casual touches that a couple might engage in and make sure they had their fake stories (e.g. ‚When did you guys get together?‘) properly aligned. Among other things.

One thing they couldn‘t seem to agree on is where they had met as a couple.

„Do I look like the kinda guy who hangs around fancy casinos a lot, Gumbo? No way. We met in a bar. You like having a good drink, I like having a good drink. Should be believable enough.“

Remy groaned and ran one long-fingered hand through his hair to try and calm himself to be patient with this stubborn little runt of a man.  
„But everybody say dat! It sounds cliché. And we do not look like a normal cliché pair of hommes!“

After some more grumbling from Wolverine and some decidedly not snappy comments from Gambit, they agreed on having met at a party. While Logan wasn‘t exactly a party animal, he did let himself be dragged along by friends on occasion. Usually by Kurt or Warren when he was around. That would work well enough.

„Party it is then. But who is the alpha?“

It took Remy several moments to decode that Logan meant which one of them was going to be the dominant top. „Oh! Cher, people don‘t need to know dat. If they get too nosy, you can tell them to stop askin‘.“ After a few moments he added with a grin, „But Gambit is quite sure he be a good alpha. Take good care of this poor hurt Wolverine. Make him feel safe.“ It was only meant as a joke, actually. After all they hadn‘t actually tried out having sex to see what felt good to them both.

Amazingly enough he was not immediately snikt‘ed into pieces or growled at. In fact, the other mutant looked thoughtful for a few moments and then nodded after scratching his stubbly chin.

„Guess so. You‘re the big expert on this stuff.“ Also it went without saying that Logan did respect both Gambit‘s fighting skills and his survival instincts. The slender Cajun didn‘t even have a healing factor and had survived things that seemed almost impossible. Which was commendable all the way in Logan's book. 

„Does dat mean Gambit is now the Big Boss and gets to drive the bike all the time?“

A deep growl followed.

„Well, Remy is a generous alpha and lets you drive the bike?“

An affirmative grunt followed. The tall mutant would be sure not to push his luck too much. Being an alpha also meant knowing when not to push the rest of the pack too much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next on the list after agreeing on their background story was going through a few hypothetical situations.

„Say, we go to the club and some homme is getting a bit too flirty with Remy, what do you do?“ The answer promptly came with a snarl and the well known ‚snikt‘ sound of six very sharp claws being popped at once. The Cajun sighed, even though he found the possessiveness endearing, and corrected the other.

„Non! No fighting in the friendly club. You can tell the homme to piss off or go compare dicks in the bathroom if you need dat to feel better. But no claws.“ The claws were being retracted, but the snarl stayed. Well, nobody had said that Logan had to pretend to be eloquent, thank god.

It was hard enough to get him to give lessons that weren‘t just practical. Charles had taken three long months of persistent convincing to get the Wolverine to teach history. And even then he kept using diagrams and pie charts instead of long texts like he should.

„Bien. What do you do when a homme gets flirty with you?“ That got no answer from the other man, who seemed to be deep in thought. That didn‘t really happen that often if at all. Most men seemed to be rather intimidated by his alpha male behavior. And those who were not were usually just doing it to tease him. Namely Wade Wilson.

„Uhm. I tell them I already have a mate after making sure they‘re not concussed or Deadpool in a mask?“ Close enough. And Deadpool suddenly showing up was always a danger for them. Especially when Logan was coming along on a mission somewhere. So he might as well check.

Leaning back on the reclining chair, Gambit checked what they had left to do. Casual romantic touching. That would be the biggest issue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Trying to get Logan relaxed enough to accept touching was easy enough as Remy had quickly found out after some trial and error. All it took was a first touch that the other man could see coming before he was ready for more. Probably something about instincts kicking in when he couldn‘t see where the touch came from.

„How about this, cher?“ Feeling bold, Remy moved his hand slowly to the other man‘s face to rake his fingers through the thick sideburns, teasing the skin under all that hair a little. It seemed like Logan _really_ enjoyed it, even ending up leaning into the touch until he had almost fallen off his chair.

„I‘d say we can do this without you getting all defensive, non?“ He got a nod from the other and an impatient grunt that signaled he was not to stop with the sideburn scratches yet. Who knew the Wolverine was demanding about being caressed? 

Kissing also seemed to be a lot easier when the feral was allowed to keep his eyes open at first and had the control over the last few inches of space between them before the actual contact. Well in the end, it was only natural that a man who had suffered so much and been betrayed so often would be cautious, even around people he cared about.

Logan also kissed really well once he got over his inhibitions. Remy ended up having to fan some air to his face with the mission folder to cool off a bit after their make-out session.

„You gonna turn this Cajun crazy, mon amie. This mission is getting more and more fun.“

He‘d rather have somebody wax his entire body than admit it, but it was indeed getting more fun, even for the Wolverine. But there was something missing as he remembered the list.

Checking the list again to be sure, the Canadian noticed that he was supposed to get some more club-friendly clothes. „Seems like we‘ll have to go shopping. Urgh... I hate shopping.“

Jubilee and Rogue kept dragging him off to those loud, perfume-dosed malls that made his head spin. Usually to have him carry the stuff they bought and to nod at whatever they were gushing about at the moment. But hell if he could say no to any of the girls if they asked him to come along with their pleading eyes and pouty lips.

„Don‘t fret, cher. Remy knows some quiet little places that got what we need. But only if you let him drive the motorcycle.“ Damn that Cajun and his sneaky negotiation skills.

„Fine. But if you spill one word to the others, I‘m giving you the spanking of your life, bub.“

„Spanking is meant for later in the relationship, cher. Now come on, we have much shopping to do.“ After all they might need some other things as well.


	3. Making a Pact with Le Diable Blanc

The first shop on Remy‘s mental list was a fetish shop, which got him a questioning look from Logan. „They sell the most amazing biker and leather gear. Latex would be c'est trop! And look like the new uniforms we got.“ That sounded logical enough to the Wolverine. After all they were not supposed to look like X-Men. At least not blatantly.

„So leather, huh?“ When they walked into the small shop, Logan‘s sensitive nose was overwhelmed with the smell of various leather care products, the synthetic smell of latex, various motorcycle gear and of course the few people standing inside. No matter how much you showered, it was a fact that people tended to sweat more in leather or latex.

After having recovered from that initial wafting, he grumbled a bit at Remy‘s amused expression and looked around. There were quite a few biker jackets that the feral would very much consider wearing casually. He had always been fond of those, even after his memory had been wiped and scrambled around.

„Oh! Mon amie you need to take a look at this. You‘d be sizzling people to ashes if you wore this to the club.“ The piece of clothing Gambit was so excited about was a leather catsuit. It was pretty standard, wouldn‘t it be for the rather risky cut-outs on the sides and a V-neck that would be deep enough on the short Canadian to almost show his nipples.

„Gumbo, my name ain‘t Emma Frost last I checked.“ Of course Logan wasn‘t getting flustered imagining himself wearing that godforsaken thing. Okay, maybe just a tiny bit in a corner of his subconsciousness. Screw it, he was blushing. Damn that frisky Cajun bastard.

The store owner was watching their little quarrel with amusement but left them to their own exploring. Most folks who walked into this store preferred to look around by themselves.

„You are no fun, cher. What about this one?“ Another catsuit, but with yellow accents and a fancy looking ammunition strap running across the chest. „This looks too much like a uniform, bub. Let‘s leave the catsuits and look at something less attention grabbing.“

Well so much for Remy‘s plan to put the Wolverine in a really thight catsuit and get to enjoy the view for once unobstructed by fighting and immediate danger. „Bien. How about some leather pantalons then?“ When Logan turned around to look at the pair that his fellow X-Man had picked out he snorted and shook his head. „Those are at least two sizes too small. I‘d rather not squeeze my privates to death.“

With a dramatic pout the Cajun stalked around the store picking out various things and getting shot down by an increasingly annoyed Wolverine. „Mais, we should try the next store. Seems like this is not your style after all, cher.“

„What gave ya the hint?“

„The way you growled at po‘ Remy when he showed you that very good-lookin' pair of leather shorts. You animal sauvage.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Store number two was a medium sized second hand store that specialized on brand and scene clothing. This seemed to be much more in their favor as Logan didn‘t mind wearing fashionably ripped shirts or jeans and they looked very good on him.

„It‘s gonna be hard to choose.. Put this on with the pretty jeans.“ Said jeans were ripped in a few places and vintage styled but had some fishnet stitched underneath the ripped gashes. The shirt was sleeveless, also a good look on the short man with the strong build arms, and had a tan and olive army print.

Oh yes, this look was definitely working. „You look good enough to eat, homme. Even more than usual. Remy is gonna have to pry people off you with a crowbar.“ Logan didn‘t look convinced that he looked hot, but he seemed to like the clothes, they weren‘t too flashy and were comfortable which was good enough for him.

After they paid and left the store, he noticed that Gambit was not driving them home pretty much immediately thanks to his good sense of direction. „Where we goin‘ to now, Gumbo?“ His answer was a chuckle and then silence until they arrived at a sex shop.

„Really? What are you gonna get that‘s important for the mission in there?“ Wolverine wasn‘t a big fan of those shops. They always reeked of plastic and and various weird synthetic smells.

„Who said Remy is only gonna buy things for the mission, hm? You can wait here, don‘t want to hurt that nose of yours.“ Which was something the guy didn‘t have to say twice. There would have to be a good reason for Logan to go in there and risk a mean headache. While waiting he lit one of his cigars and enjoyed the crisp air, even if it smelled of car fumes and various other city pollution.

Almost ten minutes later Remy appeared with a small bag and despite Logan‘s loudly growled protest grabbed the cigar from his mouth and threw it into a bin after stubbing it out against a wall.

„You won‘t be stinking up Gambits hair with dat thing! Now come on, it is cold and Remy needs to plan what to wear from the things he brought along.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the hotel Logan was happy to just put up his feet on the couch table and relax after having to change into so many clothes in such a short time. His eyes fell on the bag that contained Remy‘s purchases from the sex shop. It would be a lie to say he wasn‘t burning up in curiosity, but for now he had a grip on it and was rather satisfied when he found a channel on the TV that played the current hockey play offs.

After spending a ridiculously long time sorting the clothes he had brought along and picking out various outfits for the week, Remy joined him on the couch and to his surprise, leaned against him, affectionately scratching his sideburns a little which made Logan close his eyes and let out a pleased purr which he would later deny as long as it happened. „We still gotta get used to this, non? And it is too early for this Cajun to consider goin‘ to bed yet.“

Logan simply nodded lightly and sighed a bit, still curious about that damn bag. „So, what‘cha buy in the shop?“ The grin he got as an answer made the feral slightly wary of what could be inside there. The other man's unusual eyes twinkled with both amusement and the usual mischief.

„Why don‘t you take a look if you so curious? Remy got nothin' to hide from his courte amour.“ Growling at the playful Cajun, he drawled out "Don't call me short" before he leaned over to grab the offending bag and glanced inside, only to end up both scarlet red and open-mouthed. The condoms and lube hadn‘t phased him a bit. Gambit was a frisky playboy after all. But the various sex toys he hadn‘t expected.

On the other side why would they have given him such a large bag for just lube and condoms? „.. That‘s enough to get all the older teens back at the school through their hormonal phase. You planning an orgy I don‘t know of?“

It didn‘t help his confusion when the infuriating Cajun simply started laughing. „Cher, you so adorable. Remy has no idea what the others are so afraid of all the time. Well aside from those shiny claws of yours.“ Before Logan had the time to be offended, Gambit tried to explain. „You can‘t always start with the biggest toy. Tha‘s jus‘ gonna hurt. And the other things can be used in various fun ways. You never did much with toys, did you? Don‘t know what you‘re missin‘.“

„Didn‘t see the need for it when what I‘m packing works well enough and I got healthy fingers and a tongue for the rest, bub. But I guess I can see the use of some of these things.“ There was a tight looking silicon sleeve which Logan assumed would probably feel rather nice around his dick. It wouldn‘t hurt to try things out and he‘d never been afraid to experiment as long as it was with somebody who knew what they are doing.

But wasn‘t this taking the mission a bit too far? „So, this stuff is for us. Looks like quite a lot for just a week of making folks believe we are a couple. Plan on imitating the ‚just got laid‘ part as well, aren‘t you?“

„Why imitate when we can get laid, cher? If you up for it Remy has no problem making this a wild week of fun for both of us. He is very interested in playing with the wild Wolverine and making him come undone. And maybe a bit more dependin' on where time takes us.“

Well that was forward. But not really unexpected considering who this was coming from if Logan was honest. „Just to make this clear on both ends, you wanna make this a real party? Not just some pretend groping and then acting like nothing happened back here?“

Grabbing blindly into the bag, Remy managed to find the very skimpy little thong he had found in the store and grinned while whirling it around on one finger. „Mais oui. But only if you interested of course. If you are not interested, Remy will simply entertain himself. No offense taken.“

Admittedly Logan was a bit distracted by the motion of the thong being twirled around so nonchalantly, so it took some rather long moments until he had processed all of this. Finally he grunted and took the thong from Remy and held it out to examine it. „Alright, Gumbo. But we are keeping this zipped for now. I'm gonna need a bit of time to get used to this.“ Especially seeing how his only relationships that were for more than one night had all been with women, and if he was honest, the last had been quite a long while ago.

Remy motioned zipping his lips shut with a smile and then reclaimed the thong from Logan to cheekily slingshot the stretchy garment into the feral‘s face.  
  
This would be a long week.


	4. Working out the Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be explicit action in this chapter. You have been warned.

Of course they had been booked into a couple‘s room with a double bed. Logan insisted that it was too dangerous to share a bed so he plopped down and curled in on the couch much like an overgrown cat, despite Remy‘s complaints.

„Ain‘t gonna risk slicing ya up, Gumbo. I gotta get used to sleepin‘ in the same room with ya first.“ That shut the man with the red eyes right up and he only kept pouting for a bit longer. To be precise exactly until Logan started shedding his clothes to sleep. Gambit had been hearing rumors that the Wolverine slept in the buff but actually getting a confirmation was nice.

 _Very nice_ , even.

„Like what yer seein‘, bub?“ A redundant question considering that the feral could easily smell the arousal and grinned back at the Cajun over his shoulder. Usually the feral was a lot more passive when flirting with other men, preferring to let other's take the first steps, but Gambit did have a irresistible charm that could even bring out shut-ins like Logan to play when he was in the mood.

„Cher, I wish I hadn‘t forgot my good camera. Cellphones are so unsafe these days..“ The nice polaroid camera he had bought online had been a reliable companion. No digital information that could be stolen for blackmail. „Actually why don‘t you go an‘ put this lil‘ thing on?“ Again he flung over the small thong by slingshoting it over to his fellow X-Man.

The small piece of fabric was being examined as if it was a weapon. „And why should I do that? This ain‘t exactly my style.“ At the suggestive leer he was getting, the Canadian simply rolled his eyes and carefully slipped into the naughty little garment, trying his best not to rip it.

„Because Remy is not goin‘ to be able to keep his hands to himself any longer if you‘re all naked over there, mon cher.“ And with that the lights in the little hotel room were turned off and Logan found that having his privates cradled by soft silky textile really wasn‘t helping his efforts to fall asleep.

But after an hour or so he was starting to get used to the skimpy underwear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up about six hours later, Logan startled a bit when he moved and the small back piece of the thong was digging into the delicate skin between his powerful haunches. Not entirely unpleasant but also strange.

With a loud yawn he did some light stretches on the couch until getting the burning sensation that he was being watched and looked over to the bed. And indeed that Cajun bastard was nonchalantly watching his morning routine with a grin and some prime morning wood. „No better view to wake up to. Remy‘s likin‘ the flexibility he‘s seein‘ here.“

Until at least his second coffee Logan was not literate or intelligible, and much less willing to communicate anyways, so he simply grunted and moved over to the small kitchen area to make some for both of them.

„Oui, good morning to you as well. Remy is going to take a shower first if you do not have objections?“ No objections were sounded in any kind of verbal or non-verbal way so Gambit was free to manage his morning wood situation, shower and brush his teeth while the coffee was brewing.

About thirty minutes later they had both had their coffee, breakfast and showers and started to get geared up for their first mission task, which was scouting out the area around and in the club. It was always good to know all exits and entry points to a building one was supposed to guard after all.

„Damn. I forgot to take off that stupid little thing you asked me to wear..“ Having actually gotten used to the sensation he had even put it back on after his shower and felt slightly embarrassed by the fact that he was wearing it outside the hotel room. Normally he put on standard uniform briefs they got with their uniforms when he was on a mission. But in casual clothes Logan usually didn‘t wear anything at all under his pants.

„You are an evil man, cher. Now Remy is going to think about you wearing this all day and be distracted.“

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucky for them there was no danger in sight, aside from Gambit almost falling off the roof of the building when Logan had squatted down to peer over the edge and given him a nice view of the thong and his ass in those tight jeans in general.

„Maybe this agreement wasn‘t a good idea after all, Gumbo. I can‘t have you fall over every time you see this thing.“ Noting a few nicely placed trees he could use as makeshift stairs, he got up from his position and raised his eyebrow at Remy who was still leering.

„Cher, Remy would have been distracted by your juicy ass anyways. Pretty lingerie or not.“ It was a good thing he had thrown on his long duster because standing on a roof with a slowly building erection wasn‘t comfortable. In fact he was sure he‘d need to let off some steam before they assumed their posts when the club actually opened in the evening.

With a roll of his eyes Logan jumped into the foliage of a tree to test out if it was a valid way down- And missed the branch. Turns out Gambit wasn‘t the only one who managed to get distracted.

„Fuckin‘ ow! We are goin‘ back. This isn‘t doing us any good.“ It was a good thing that the club was situated in a more industrial area of the city and there weren‘t many people around who‘d cause a fuss about a guy jumping off a roof.

They got back to the motorcycle and after a very short argument   
_‚Can I drive?‘ ‚Grrr.‘ ‚Not even once?‘ ‚Grrrrr.‘ ‚Merde.‘_ they made back to their current base of operations.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tension in the room when they got back could be cut by knives. Or Logan‘s claws. They ended up eying each other for a few heated moments before the Wolverine lost his patience and tackled Gambit onto the bed, looming over him for a moment and letting out a frustrated growl before leaning down to kiss him.

Pretty much immediately there was a pair of hands squeezing Logan‘s ass and suddenly one of them had hooked a finger into the back of his underwear and pulled it up slightly, causing him to hiss, breaking up their make-out session. „Is giving me a wedgie your idea of foreplay?“

„Non, but Remy is feeling playful. You should take your pretty club clothes off before you rip them.“ As sexy as it would be to see this wild man burst out of his clothes or even cut them off, they had spent a pretty penny on them and they would be needed. Not requiring anymore encouragement, Logan quickly took off his clothes and kicked his boots aside before tugging on his lovers pants with his sharp teeth while growling, clearly feeling impatient and wanting them off.

„Mon dieu, don‘t rip my pantalons! Remy will take them off if you give him a moment.“ Said and done, soon they were both naked and-

Well. Remy felt rather awkward having his neck sniffed like this. Even if it was kinky. „What are you doin‘, cher?“ But it pretty much seemed like the feral currently busy scenting him had switched off all higher reason for the moment. Feeling just a tad nervous but also confident in what he had learned in their little touching experimentation, he lightly tugged on Logan‘s hair to get his attention.

It worked. A pair of bright blue eyes were intently gazing at him until Remy flipped them over so he was on top. That seemed to pretty much shock the Wolverine back to his human consciousness and made him realize what had happened. „Sorry about that. You smell too damn tasty for your own good. Next time just give me a good smack in the side.“

„Shhh. It‘s all right. How about you let Remy lead this dance and just relax?“ The short feral being straddled under him didn‘t look completely convinced but at least he took a deep breath and tried his best to hold still.

„There, there. If you not feeling good and need a break you say yellow. If you need this to stop you say red and Remy will stop.“ They were not playing a scene of any kind, and the Cajun was pretty sure they never would, with both their combined bad experiences of being bound and tortured, but having safewords seemed like a good idea with somebody who could be so easily swayed into switching over to his feral side like Logan.

„Okay. Just no nipple clamps, Gumbo. Those are sensitive.“ Leaning down again, Remy moved in to carefully tease one of Logan‘s nipples with his tongue to test that statement, earning a loud moan and some impatient wiggling that almost send him flying off the bed. Sensitive indeed.

But he wanted to find all the other sensitive spots himself and trailed one fingertip down the thick fur on Logan‘s chest, his rock hard abs until he finally reached the edge of the garment that had gotten them both so riled up.

By now the fabric was straining to hold in the massive erection underneath and as soon as Remy‘s fingers tugged on the material a bit, Logan‘s cock sprung out the side, being already engorged to it‘s full hardness.

At first he only teased the sensitive skin there by breathing over it and ghosting his lips against the frenulum, but several impatient growls from the man said limb belonged to and some desperate thrusts of Logan‘s hips later, Gambit had mercy on the guy and after sliding the thong down and out of the way, took the tip into his mouth, knowing exactly how to move his tongue against the slit to turn the other man wild.

Wild enough to come with a strained groan. The Caun was about to be disappointed when he noticed that not only was the cock in his mouth still as hard as before, but Logan was just as impatient as if he hadn‘t come at all.

„Damn it, Gumbo. Stop teasing me! I‘ll do whatever you want just- _Ahh.._ “ That was the moment when Remy noticed that the base of the shaft was thicker then normal. Feeling curious, he tightened his hand around the thick base and noted that Logan‘s demeanor had changed from painfully aroused to blissful ecstasy as soon as he had done so. He‘d definitely ask about this later but right now Remy just wanted to get both of them off.

Grabbing the bottle of lube he had stashed in the nightstand, he slicked both of their cocks up before using his hand to grip them both tightly. That seemed to be doing the trick and they were both moaning and moving against the slippery friction with increasingly desperate movements.

When Logan came again this time, he let out a sound that could only be described as a howl and put his own hand over Remy‘s to make sure the sweet pressure wasn‘t gone immediately. Not to even mention the impressive amount of semen he had produced on this second time.

Once Remy had recovered enough to talk again he pouted, doing his best to get comfy next to his lover after he had carefully rolled off him with his hand still being tightly grasped. „Now we gotta move and change the sheets. Why didn‘t you warn po‘ Gambit about this?“

„You didn‘t ask, bub... Just give me a minute.“

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for this fandom so be gentle with me if something is terribly off. Things will really get going in the next chapter, this is mostly the set up. Explicit content in later chapters.


End file.
